Love Sought is Good, but Given Unsought is Better
by Refresh.7
Summary: Snippets of actual Skins, but AU mostly. Basically what I do with Minky if given the chance. It starts out from the very beginning of Skins and develops into AU. Crap intro, I know, but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

_I will make an effort,_ Franky thought to herself while staring at the ceiling. The clock was ticking rather loudly until the alarm blared itself awake. It wasn't much of use since Franky was already up and has been for several hours. She sighed, mentally preparing herself for the unravel of the day. After stepping into her black trousers, she tightened a black rope neatly into a bow. It would suffice as a belt. She pulled a matching black turtleneck over her head and a red plaid shirt as well. Franky looked around for her headphones that would act as a life preserver for her first day. It somehow made her feel less alone, since it was a given not many people would talk to her anyway, at least she wouldn't have to bare the awkward silences and glances that would surely be thrown her way. Her hair was parted to the side and neatly combed, a style she resorted to after the whole incident at Oxford where she chopped off her own locks. She made her way down stairs, passing by Jeff and Geoff. Hoping to avoid conversation, she quickly made her way to the door, but as always, they called after her.

"Franky! A new start, remember. Just…try to blend in," Geoff said.

Franky thought, _I could never blend in. Are you blind?_

"And don't take any crap this time," Jeff added.

Franky slightly nodded her head and mumbled, "Bye dads," before treading off to the bus stop. She stopped at a corner, questioning herself whether or not she turned off the wrong street. She placed her hands together, having drawn a map on them as reference. Finally finding her way to the bus stop, she saw a group of boys and instantly sensed trouble. _Fuck._ She pulled out her book, hoping it would repel the approaching danger. Instead, the boys surrounded her and one even dared to smack her book down. _Here we go again._ She bent down to pick the book up. As she was getting back up, her shoulder made contact with some boy's unlucky face. The second after it happened, Franky bolted. She conveniently stumbled upon a scooter with the keys in the ignition. Eventually, the boys stopped following her and she was making her way to college. She soon found out that the brakes were fucked.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! MOVE! MOVE!" She kept screaming, but people just stared at her, dumbfounded, only jumping away when they were inches from being hit. She tried to turn away from the direction of the crowd, but she ended up almost hitting a couple who were too busy snogging. In the end, Franky crashed into a bike rack. Smoke was gathering around her, and she could feel the growing intensity of an entire crowd staring at her. _Shit. So much for blending in. _Franky turned around, only to confirm the number of people that gathered. She felt obligated to say something, to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry…I'm uh…really really sorry. The brakes were fucked," she managed to get out. The crowd just stared at her. After a few seconds, Franky just stalked off into college.

"Wow," Grace said.

Amongst the entire crowd, the most popular girl, Mini, spoke out. "Has the circus come to town or what?" Her thoughts contradicted what she actually said though. After her first glance at Franky, she thought, "_What a beautiful boy." _It was later when Franky walked into the girl's locker room that she realized she made a terrible mistake. She silently scolded herself for having thought someone like Franky to be beautiful and for mistaking a _girl_ for a _boy._

After sports foundation, lunch came around. Franky was sitting alone, minding her own business until Alo and Rich plopped down across from her. The sudden social attention surprised Franky, causing her to jump nearly 2 feet off her seat.

"Hey short stuff, what's up?" The pale red-head asked.

Franky explained how this girl, Mini, was already making her life at Roundview a nightmare. Rich and Alo looked at each other, and simultaneously stated, "She's fucked." Right on cue, Mini sauntered over trailed by Grace and Liv.

Mini glared at Rich and Alo saying; "Fuck off" with her eyes and words. They left without question, even when Franky's eyes pleaded for them to stay. _It's the first day and I've already fucked up._

But surprisingly, Mini hasn't poured milk on her head or tell her to fuck off either. Something was up. "Those two are wankers; avoid," Mini suggested. "I haven't seen you in Bristol. How come you started so late?"

Franky stared at her for a beat, wondering if she was genuinely curious or if she was preparing to attack. "Look if you want to start shit, can you like, please get it over with. Cause I've had enough grief before-"

"Look, no hard feelings about before, okay? I'm Mini."

"Grace. Hello!"

"Liv."

"Franky," she managed to choke out.

"You know…you're pretty fucking-"

"Badass," Grace finished for Mini.

"Yes you are! So Franky badass, fancy hanging out later?"

_This is a trap. Say no. Say NO! _ "Uh no! I mean, no thanks. I've gotta, I-I've gotta go home. After college." She made her excuses and quickly hid in a bathroom stall instead of going to class. She took out her phone and scrolled through the pages upon pages of insults from people back at Oxford. _New start. New start. _It was rather odd. She didn't know which kind of "new start" to take. A new start could mean keeping to herself and getting through college. But on the other hand, a new start could mean attempting to be normal. To blend in like Geoff said. A new start that could mean attempting to make _mates._ The word "mate" seemed foreign to her. She's only had one mate, Dean, who got locked up because he decided to take matters into his own hands. _Ugh, fuck it._ Franky trudged off to the front of college to wait for her impending doom. As insurance, she put her headphones on so other people wouldn't try to talk to her. And to block out the sound of muffled laughter due to the incident earlier that morning. Once the girls came into view, she took them off and ran up to them. _New start._


	2. Chapter 2

Mini's head was thrown back with her eyes toward the sky, laughing at something Liv just said. When her eyes redirected back in front of her, she saw Franky making a beeline toward them. She felt Grace unhook their arms as Franky stood in front of them silently for a few moments.

Finally, Franky choked out an, "Alright."

Mini looked at her up and down and thought, _she is rather beautiful after all._ As quickly as she had thought it, another voice flared up in her head, _NO._ She gave an uneasy smile and Grace spoke for both Mini and Liv, "Oh! Great!"

She didn't exactly like Franky. It wasn't because she was beautiful. It wasn't because that Grace and Liv seemed taken with her immediately. If anything, Mini didn't like the fact how Franky was so effortlessly…_Franky._ I mean didn't she realize that she looked strange? But it seemed like it fit her and she looked so comfortable that it made it seem almost _okay?_ In a way, it threatened Mini. She was so used to following a code and acting a certain way because that was just how it was, but here comes Franky just being herself and fucking everything up. Everything Mini did and dressed in was carefully calculated in her head. Even her boyfriend, Nick. He was fit, captain of the rugby team, and they just looked right together. What was not to like? Mini thought of all this as they walked down the street toward the mall. When she snapped out of her own silent reverie, she realized Liv, Grace, and Franky were huddled up into a small circle. After Liv had licked her finger and dipped it into the meph, she offered Mini some. She said nothing, but said no with her eyes. Mini figured a long time ago that doing drugs and getting drink made it extremely hard to keep herself in control, keep her the way she wanted to be. She had an image to live up to. Liv moved on to Franky, pushing the small plastic bag towards her. Franky did it without hesitation, and next thing you know, Mini's getting a taste of it herself. She didn't want to be boring.

After about fifteen minutes, the trip kicked in and everything seemed funny all of a sudden. They skipped the rest of the way to the mall, occasionally stumbling which would bring on a fit of giggles and laughs. When they entered the mall, the sun shone in through the glass ceiling and made everything brighter. Liv skipped off with Grace, leaving Mini and Franky behind. At first, Franky stretched out her arms and navigated in between randoms like an airplane, but when she realized Mini wasn't following her, she stopped and skipped back towards her.

"Well c'mon then Mins," Franky exclaimed with her hand held towards Mini.

_Mins._ Her heart suddenly felt…_warmer. _Mini hesitated for a beat, but eventually drugs took over. "Lead the way Franky badass!" She grinned wholeheartedly and laced her fingers between Franky's. With Franky tugging her along, she hasn't felt this free in a long time, never really let herself go. And she certainly has never willingly let someone like _Franky_ hold her hand and _lead_ her somewhere. They couldn't find Grace and Liv anywhere, so they just ended up going to the food court and buying some chips. Franky lead Mini towards the edge of the second floor and proceeded to eat. Mini took the time to really look at her. The drugs seemed to enhance her vision and everything about Franky just jumped out at her. Her eyes were so awfully brown, with sparks of ember embedded in them.

Franky caught Mini staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Mini quickly replied. She tried to change the subject, but couldn't think of anything. So she ended up grabbing one of her chips and throwing it over the banister. Franky watched in awe as it fell below them, and then looked at Mini and smiled. They laughed and started chucking all of them over, giggling as they did so.

"What the actual _fuck?_" They heard below them

Another voice yelled, "IT'S RAINING FRIES LIV! Catch them with your mouth!"

Franky and Mini peered over the edge and saw Grace twirling in a circle with her mouth wide open. Liv looked up to see the source of this fuckery and saw Franky and Mini in a fit of laughter. "You bastards. C'mon Gracie! We have to catch them," Liv screamed.

Mini didn't know what came over her, probably the drugs, but she suddenly grabbed Franky's hand and screamed, "Run! C'mon Franks we gotta hide." She weaved through shoppers, ignoring the angry words that were darted towards her. She eventually entered a store and proceeded to pull Franky into one of the dressing rooms, quickly drawing the curtain to a close.

An employee drew back the curtain, "Uhm, ladies, you can't be in here. You haven't even got-"

"Shh we're hiding," Franky said as she closed the curtain again.

"Listen, I don't care if-"

"Fuck off you wanker!" They both exclaimed at the same time and closed the curtain once more. They heard a sigh of frustration on the other side and receding footsteps. Their breaths were labored in that small space and they both tried so hard not to laugh. The drugs were wearing off. Mini could tell because she seemed to regain some consciousness to her thoughts. But that didn't stop her from watching Franky's chest heave in and out. Her eyes trailed from Franky's chest and upwards to her face. Her eyes were glazed and her lips looked so inviting. Mini shook her head, as if that would physically get rid of her thoughts.

"Do you think they'll find us Mins?"

It's always funny how when you're hiding or trying to be quiet, everything seems so much louder than it actually was. That's how it was with Franky. "Shh Franks! They'll find us if you keep shouting like that," she whispered.

"But I'm not even-" Mini covered her mouth with her hand and mouthed _Be quiet._ Franky couldn't help it, she laughed against Mini's hand. The vibrations tickled Mini and it came to her attention that she was touching Franky's lips.

"If I move my hand, will you quit yelling on the top of your lungs?"

Franky nodded and so she moved her hand only to reveal Franky's devilish smirk. Mini felt her stomach do a little jig. Suddenly, her phone beeped and it startled both of them, although she was glad for the interruption. She peered into her bag and dove for her phone, clicking the green button to reveal a text message from Liv. "Done tryin 2 find you slags, Gracie had 2 go home." She frowned at the text message, thinking, _Oh god. Now I'm alone with Franky. _

Franky watched her frown and asked, "What? What it'd say?"

Mini turned the phone's screen towards her, letting her read it. Franky scoffed, "S'pose this was a trick to get us out of hiding? What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. Let's just go, I'm getting rather bored." She didn't know if she could even have a bored moment with Franky, but she needed to be away from her right now. She needed to be alone. She needed to be in control again.

Mini and Franky decided to drop off Franky first, seeing how she was the closest. The walk was filled with silence; the only sound was Franky's soft footsteps and Mini's loud _clacking_ with her heels. Mini was looking anywhere but Franky, or in her direction. But then she heard Franky's breath hitch and looked in front to see two guys slightly running towards them

"This girl bothering you, Franky?"

"No dad, she's my friend, Mini. We were..hanging out. At the mall."

Mini did a half-wave, nervously smiling and managing to squeak out a "Hi.."

The two guys simultaneously exclaimed, "A friend? Oh, I mean, yes, of course, a friend! It's nice to meet you young lady. Mini was it?"

Mini peeked over at Franky, who seemed to be properly embarrassed. "Yeah! It's Mini," she grinned her grin and stretched out her hand for a shake. Instead, she was greeted with hugs.

Franky stood off to the side, mumbling, "Uhmm…Mins, these are my dads; Geoff and Jeff."

"Oh! Lovely. Lovely to meet you two." Her smile never wavered; it was something that she perfected. But in her head she thought,_ wow, two dads. How liberal. Can Franky get anymore…not normal? _

Geoff and Jeff invited Mini in for a cup of tea and she graciously accepted. She was actually surprised that she took up the offer, and so was Franky. It was like Mini subconsciously wanted to learn more about Franky. About how she came to be who she is now.

When they entered the house, Franky pulled Mini aside and whispered, "You don't have to do this y'know? You can just…go home."

"Don't be silly, Franky! Of course I want to."

Confusion and curiosity plastered Franky's face; she's never really brought anyone home…let alone a girl like Mini. Franky made some excuses and stumbled upstairs while Geoff and Jeff led Mini into a small, comfy room.

"Make yourself at home. I'll just be out with some tea," Geoff said. Mini sat on the couch and fiddled with her skirt.

There was a second of awkward silence until Geoff asked, "Soo…How'd you meet our dear Franky?"

"College. She-" Mini was about to recall how Franky literally came crashing in, but thought better of it. "We have sports foundation together. And literature."

"Oh well that's lovely. It's nice to know Franky's getting a new start at Roundview. Things back home weren't so easy for that poor girl."

"Why? What happened?"

"Just bullies. Nasty, terrible bullies. They used to go out of their way to make her life a livin' hell." Jeff then came out carrying a tray full of biscuits and tea. They sat for a moment, eating, sipping tea, and talking about college and occasionally Franky. Mini thought that they were nice, and aside from being two dads to an adopted daughter, they were as normal as it gets. "Speaking of Franky, where is that girl?"

Mini quickly offered to go look for her. She wondered what her room would look like. "I can go get her. Which way is her room?"

"It's up the stairs and the last door to your right," Geoff instructed. Mini scurried up the stairs and thought of all the different ways Franky room would look like. _Would everything be black? Voodoo dolls? Skulls and crossbones? Or maybe she's got some other weird shit that I can't even think of. _She stood outside the door, inhaling a deep breath before knocking timidly. _What the fuck? Why am I even nervous?_ She knocked a bit louder to prove to herself she's more confident. That there isn't anything to be nervous about. There was no answer. Mini thought for a second that she might've had the wrong room, but she leaned in to twist the door knob anyway. The door creaked ajar and Mini peered in through the tiny crack she allowed herself. She saw Franky with her headphones on, twirling and dancing. She opened the door further and stepped forward, looking around in the room. It was actually rather normal and nice. There was a bed right in the middle, with a movie poster on the wall. To the right, there was some sort of mini-construction. Like a small town with a wooden figure in the midst of it. To the left was a record player, which Franky was plugged into. Mini stood there with smirk and counted down the seconds it would take for Franky to realize she was there.

When she finally opened her eyes and saw Mini in her room she nearly yelled, "Oh fuck! Christ! How long have you been standing there?"

_47 seconds._ "Long enough. Geoff sent me to see what you were doing. Your dads are nice," she smiled and walked over to her bed to sit. "So what were you listening to?"

"You wouldn't like it."

"Oh? Try me."

"Just…random stuff. Some Arctic Monkeys, MGMT, sometimes just dubstep. Depends on my mood I s'pose." Mini had a look of confusion on her face, so Franky grabbed her headphones and placed them over her ears. It took a minute for her to register the music, but Mini fluttered her eyes closed and let herself escape for just a few moments. Her head bobbed up and down, enjoying the rhythm.

It didn't last very long though; Mini did a reality check. _What the actual fuck are you doing Mini McGuinness? Do you not remember where you are? What you are? You have a reputation to keep, stop fucking it up. _She tore the headphones from her ear and quickly made excuses. "I-I've just remember. I've got to go. The music was, um, lovely. Tell your dads thank you for the tea. I'll uh, see you in college, yeah? Okay, bye Franks!" Subconsciously, she leaned in and kissed Franky on the cheek. She immediately jumped back at the first contact. It was as if something had shocked her and now, she felt her heart rate fire up. Mini ran down the stairs in record time and exited the house. Thoughts racing, she made her way home. _What was that?_ She lifted her index finger to her lips, tracing the bottom lip. She fought the urge to smile, but it was a battle that was lost. _Oh bollocks…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R :D I've gotta know how my Minky fans feel about this.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **This was a lot shorter than I intended for it to be, especially since I haven't updated in awhile! I'm so sorry, but hopefully I'll have time to write an extra long chapter next time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Opinions are always welcome **

Franky laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. She kept replaying her day in her head and it kept her from sleep. _What an odd day it has been._ It was certainly a new start; she never thought she would go shopping with _people _that could be her mates_._ She never thought she could have fun. She never thought a girl like Mini would come by her house and meet her dads. And all in the first day of college. It was like she was a new person. Definitely a new beginning.

The oddest part was when Mini came into her room. For a split second, it was like _she_ was a different person, like she put down armor or something. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._ But she hated that feeling immediately. She placed hope in it, and hope was dangerous business. Franky angrily flipped to her side, burying her face deep into her pillow. She shut her eyes tightly, only to have the back of her eyelids still replaying the scene in her room with Mini. The goodbye felt awkward; she had sensed Mini making excuses and leaving in a haste, but then of all the things she could possibly do, Mini leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. As if it was the most natural thing to do. Franky wasn't used to having much of a social life, let alone have someone so close to her and even dare to make physical contact. But Mini jumped back in a shock so maybe Franky was right after all: she had an invisible barrier that repels people.

Franky groaned loudly at this ludicrous thought and wildly ran her hands through her hair as she flipped again onto her back. _What is wrong with me?_ She whispered to herself. Only to have the voice inside her head answer, _everything._ She slowly slipped into an uncomfortable dream-like daze until sleep finally succumbed her.

The morning light sneaked in between the window curtains and scattered across Franky. She carelessly rubbed her eyes and yawned, throwing back the duvet and stretching out her arms. Getting ready for college, she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black and white stripey jumper and a pair of khaki trousers. She laced on her beat-up black Chuck Taylors and grabbed her messenger bag, heading downstairs with an extra pep to her walk.

"Someone's awfully cheery this morning," Geoff said as she flew past him.

She paused for a moment, smiling slightly, "Yeah…it's not so bad after all – college – I mean."

Geoff grinned widely as Franky headed for the door. It was nice to finally see her not so...sad and bullied all the time.

Once Franky shut the door and turned around, she saw Grace, Liv, and Mini across the street waiting for her.

Grace waved frantically and nearly yelled, "Hey Franks!"

"Stop being gay Gracie," Mini whispered as Franky headed towards them.

"Hi… What're you doing standing in front of my house?"

"We're here to kidnap you," Liv replied with a smirk.

"We're not going to college today," Mini explained.

Confused, Franky asked, "It's like, the second day?"

Liv laughed and answered, "Yeah. What's your point? C'mon, we're gonna go get fucked." Mini kept fidgeting around, like she didn't exactly agree with bringing Franky along or maybe she was nervous. She kept looking at anything and anywhere but Franky.

Franks hesitated for a moment, but like the first day, she grinned and said, "Alright."

"Great! Well we're heading over to Nick's house; his dad has gone away for a book convention or some shit like that," Mini informed. She led the way while she pulled out her phone to make a call. "Hey babes. Yeah. We're heading over now." She was quiet for a beat, with a grimace clouding her freckled face. "We'll talk about that when I get there, yeah? Of course I fancy you! I just need some time, okay Nick? We'll discuss this later. Bye." She sighed loudly as she threw her phone back in her purse, her heels assaulting the concrete with each step.

"Trouble in paradise, Mins?"

"Shut up Liv."

Silence fell over them for the rest of the journey. The only sounds were their footsteps and cars passing by. After a few minutes, a trashy blue fan whizzed past them, but halted to a stop and kept a snail's pace matching the girls'.

"Hey ladies," the red-headed boy said.

The long-haired guy next to him spoke up in disgust, "C'mon Alo, let's just keep going, yeah? Your mum said not to talk to Hannah Montana-esque, mindless conforming bitches."

"Mumgabe would never say -."

"Oh whatever," Rich cut in.

"Fuck off Beavis and Butthead. Don't you guys have to go wank each other off or something?" Mini yelled back, continuing to walk with the rest of the girls trailing behind her.

Alo was undeterred, as if the insults and the hostility didn't really register with him. "College is that way," he pointed in the opposite direction the girls were walking.

"No shit ginger. Maybe you should start heading there, yeah?" Mini responded with a laugh. Liv was behind Mini, giggling and chuckling.

On the other hand, Grace wasn't and neither was Franky. "Chill out Mins," Gracie said and turned towards Alo and Rich, "We're wagging college today, want to come with? You could give us a lift."

Alo's eyes brightened immediately and turned towards Rich, mouthing, "Pleaseee!"

"No. No no no no no no. NO." He sighed loudly as Alo pleaded with his puppy eyes. "You're such a tosser Alo. Why do you want to hang out with people who have no actual substance?"

"C'mon Rich! For me? Just this once? You might even have fun."

As they were silently exchanging these words in their van, Mini was having a fit.

"What the _fuck_ Gracie? You can't just invite randoms in creepy vans to come with us."

"But they're not randoms! They go to college with us," Grace argued.

Franky tried to help the situation, "Besides it could be cool, yeah? We could all be awesome mates."

Mini fumed and looked professionally infuriated. Liv looked bored and shrugged, saying, "Whatever. Plenty of booze to go round anyway Mins. 'Sides, don't really much feel like walking anymore."

Alo leaned back in his van, digging purposely for something. When he finally found it, he yelled, "Aha!" He presented them a giant bag of marijuana, smiling and eyeing it like it was a newborn babe. "Plenty of weed to go around too, yeah? We're smokin' this whole thing before the days over."

Liv's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh hell yes. Anybody with that much weed is my mate." She skipped over to the van, pulling open the door to the back and hopped in. Grace and Franky followed, but Mini stood there, slightly pouting her lips. "Oh c'mon Mins, don't be such a tit." But still, Mini stood there and folded her arms.

Franky stared at the statue in front of her, and hopped off the van. She held her hand out and whispered quietly, "Please Mini? It'll be fun," she smiled sweetly.

To Mini, it seemed like the world just started spinning. She looked down at the hand offered to her and trailed up the small figure. Ice blue eyes met doe brown ones, and Mini felt like she melted under her gaze. She fluttered her eyes down, embarrassed until she finally wrapped her shaking hand around Franky's. "Whatever, let's just hurry up and get to Nick's. He's probably wondering where we are."

Franky pulled Mini up to the van and they sat in a way that their hips were touching. Aside from being physically close to someone, Franky finally felt connected to someone for once. They all drove for awhile, with Mini shouting directions tacked on with insults and jabs towards Alo. Rich sat next to him, looking like he hated the world per usual. Grace and Liv couldn't be bothered since Liv looked adamant on explaining the several and various techniques one would smoke marijuana.

Franky stared out of the window, watching as Bristol sped by. It took awhile for her to realize that she was still holding Mini's hand loosely under the cover of her messenger bag. When Alo finally pulled up to the side of the road, Nick was on the sidewalk, waiting for their arrival. As soon as Mini saw him, she quickly shook Franky's hand off and got up to open the door.

"Hey babes," Nick said as he pulled Mini in for a kiss. He leaned back and looked at the rest of the gang filing out of the car. He didn't even question why Alo and Rich were there. He nodded towards them and announced, "Mates, welcome to Casa de Levan. Let's get this started shall we? We're gonna get FUCKED!" Before Mini knew what was going on, Nick picked her up in one quick swoop and charged for the house. The rest of the gang chanted and trailed behind him. Franky fell back a bit, looking at everything and everyone in front of her. She felt like she finally fit in. Like she was a part of something.

Grace saw her lagging behind and reached to grab her hand, "C'mon Franks!" They both laughed and Franky allowed herself to be pulled into everything. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour has passed since the party started and everyone was at their peak. Liv kept the shots of vodka flowing, Grace encouraged everyone to dance, Alo passed around hand-rolled spliffs, and despite what Rich had said earlier, he was having somewhat fun after he had a few drinks in him.

Some dance music was playing loudly in the background while Nick had his arms wrapped loosely around Mini's waist. They had danced for awhile, wearing proof from the light gleam of sweat on their foreheads. Mini's head was thrown back, feeling the vodka and letting the music flow within her. She felt Nick's lips trace up her neck and couldn't help but think about what it would lead to. The thought of it made her want to throw up, so she abruptly stopped and made her excuses. "Ugh, I feel sick. I need some air." Nick nodded and didn't even offer to go accompany her; he just continued to dance.

She made her way to the balcony, pulling back the sliding glass door to reveal a small figure standing there. Mini half gasped, half sighed. Not quite sure whether she was relieved or nervous. She took the few steps to get to the banister so she was standing next to Franky. She watched as Franks rolled a spliff and brought it up to her tongue to lick it. Fire began to fume in the pit of Mini's stomach. _What is this feeling?_ Instead of looking at her, Mini looked straight ahead at the clouded skies.

"What are you hiding out here for Franks? Party's inside."

"Oh...I just. I don't know. Needed some air I s'pose. I could ask you the same thing."

_Looking for you_. She fought to quell that voice, silencing it. "Same thing. Music's so loud, I can't even hear myself think," she laughed nervously.

Franky proceeded to light her spliff, taking a long drag of it and holding it in for what seemed like forever. She leaned against the edge, slightly facing Mini as she blew the smoke in her general direction. When she offered her the spliff, Mini didn't even hesitate. "Cheers," she said before taking an extra long drag.

After they had passed it back and forth for awhile, Franky licked her thumb and pinched the spliff to put it out. She looked at Mini and said, "Come and dance." It didn't really sound much like a question; it sounded a bit more like a promise, which was odd. It was three simple words; why did it make Mini shiver with goose bumps? _What're you doing to me Franky?_

Mini tried to fight the smile, but eventually the corners of her mouth twitched up as she followed Franky. When they made their way back inside, the music had been turned down and nobody was downstairs. They stood there for awhile, looking around them until Mini shouted, "NICK?"

There was no answer the first time around, but after the third time, they distinctly heard Nick yell back, "Yeah babes, we're up here!"

They followed his voice upstairs and into his room. Mini opened the door only to find all of them huddled into a circle with an empty vodka bottle in the middle.

Nick smiled drunkenly and slurred, "Aye babes. You made it just in time. We're playing seven minutes in heaven."

Mini laughed like Nick just told the funniest joke ever. "What are we, in Year 9?"

"Oh don't be boring Mins! 'Sides, we're right drunk and it gives us the chance to know each other properly. Amiright mates?" Nick's rugby leadership instincts were definitely kicking in. And like good team mates, they all roared in agreement of their captain.

Mini looked over at Franky and she was already on her way to take a seat between Grace and Rich. She eventually gave in, and sat next to Nick who had a victorious grin plastered on his face.

"I'll go first!" Grace chimed in. She spun the empty vodka bottle. It went round and round until it finally landed on Rich who blushed beet red in comparison to his pale skin. Grace smiled widely, which made Rich even redder. All around the circle, everyone hollered in encouragement. Alo was probably the loudest. Grace pulled his lanky figure up to his feet and led him into the closet.

After seven minutes of constant giggling, drinking, and smoking, the whole gang watched as two happy people walked out to return to their seats on the floor. Their faces were flushed, and they both wore goofy smiles. Alo slapped Rich on the back, elbowing him, "Yeahhh man! How was it?"

"Shut it Alo. Besides, I don't kiss and tell…" he nearly whispered in the end of the sentence, realizing maybe he shouldn't have said that out loud after all. He was properly embarrassed now.

Nick clapped his hands together and said, "Alright! Who's next?" He surveyed around the circle, eyeing each of them. "How about Franky? You been hiding out all day. C'mon then!"

Franky shrugged, took a drag of her spliff, and left it hanging on the corner of her mouth until she spun the bottle. All the while, Mini was as nervous as ever. Her heart was pounding with what it seemed to be anticipation, but for what? A war waged inside her; _Oh god, please be me. Noooo, please don't let it be me._ It looked like it was about to land on Nick, but to Mini, it seemed like a gust of wind just blew it onto her. So when it landed on her, she had a moment of solitary panic. Her ears were ringing, her eyes began to blur, and the room suddenly just started spinning. After what seemed like forever, she slowly looked up and stared at the brown eyes in front of her. And at that moment, it felt like those eyes just anchored her back into reality.

Franky smirked, "Shall we?" She stood up, and once again, offered Mini her hand.

As they stumbled into the closet, Nick shouted, "Don't have too much fun without me babe," punctuating it with a wink. Everyone followed, chanting "Woo!" and "Go Mini/Franky!"

In the tiny closet, there was only about an inch separating them. Mini attempted to be light-hearted, "Ugh, we are definitely partying with a bunch of Year 9s."

"W-We don't have to do anything…y'know? It's okay either way.."

Mini smiled nervously, thankful but disappointed that Franky had said that. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but the words slipped out before she can help it. "Don't be silly Franks. It's just snogging, not a big deal. Doesn't mean anything, yeah? It's the drugs and alcohol."

She was silent for awhile, but she managed to get a few words out. "Yeah…right."

Mini gazed into her eyes, almost transfixed. She dared to lower venture onto her lips, staring at them as if it would magnetize her own lips to meet hers. _Shit. What are you doing Mini? _But eventually, another voice spoke louder within her. _Oh fucks sake, shut up. Just do it._ So she gave into temptation, and used her forefinger and thumb to tilt Franky's chin up. She slightly tilted her own head and leaned down to press her lips against hers. It didn't feel like a shock this time, but instead it felt like fireworks. It started out slow, but it quickly turned into something so much hungrier and frantic.

Franky placed her hand on the back of Mini's neck, pushing her deeper into the kiss. The small soft hairs of her neck became entwined between Franky's fingers. This feeling fueled the fire in the pit of Mini's stomach. It became even more frantic, hands flying everywhere, pushing and pulling, but their lips never parted. And when it finally did, they both gasped for air for a second only to have Mini claim Franky's lips once again. She sucked on her bottom lip and traced the contours of her upper lip with her tongue. Their tongues clashed together, massaging against each other. It was a constant push and pull with no clear winner. Mini tasted the mixture of vodka and spliff in Franky's mouth.

Eventually, Mini snapped back into reality and started softly pushing Franky's shoulders back against the wall, finally parting their lips. Franky's hands were on Mini's waist, subconsciously drawing her in. Their foreheads were pressed together, as if they couldn't bear to be physically disconnected. Mini fluttered her eyes closed and whispered, "Shit. This…this didn't happen." Their breaths were labored, panting from the lack of space and from the kissing.

Franky moved her hand to cup the side of her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "..But it did Mins."

She slowly shook her head, "It wasn't supposed to."

Franky looked at her for awhile. Realizing that she wasn't as strong as she first came off. She looked broken down, wary for some reason. Like maybe she laid her armor down once again. Maybe she was just tired. After all, Franky didn't know what the kiss meant for her anyway. "Hey," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "It was the drugs and alcohol right? Didn't mean anything.."

Mini felt something break inside. She was absolutely disappointed, but figured at least Franky offered her a way out. So she just played it off and smiled, "Yeah…that's what it was..." They both quickly stood up straight, fixing each other's clothes and hair.

There was a slight lipstick smudge on the corner of Franky's mouth, and Mini couldn't help but smile as she noticed. "Wait Franky," she licked her tongue and wiped at the stain until it was finally gone. "There. That's better."

Franky grinned in return and said, "Ready?" as she reached for the door knob.

"Yeah, whenever you are."


	5. Author's Note

I'm sorry to break the news to some of the readers, but I think I'm gonna go on a short hiatus for the time being. I can say that I have a lot of things going on with my life – which is true – but I guess it's also cause I don't really have motivation to continue.

I'm getting little to no feedback, so I'm not sure if I'm doing anything right or wrong. I'll probably pick it back up in a while, so if you want a lookout on updates, just put me on your watchlist! I'll be back soon :) Once again, very sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the out-of-control rendezvous and the surprisingly hungry kiss shared between Mini and Franky. They returned back to college the next day. And while Franky seemed content to pretend it never happened, Mini was in a whole other realm of crazy. She put in strenuous effort in avoiding Franky and not talking to her unless it was absolutely necessary. But honestly, this plan seemed to backfire since it was supposed to make her forget about Franky, but if anything, it made Mini think about her even _more_. Mini believes she developed a sixth sense for Franky; the tiny hairs on her arm would stick straight up every time she walked into the room. It was literally electrifying. She couldn't quite place why things were like this. Everything was beyond confusing.

And at night, Mini would stay awake and remember Franky's hands around her waist, her soft lips, and the taste of her kisses. She remembered how she lied to everyone when they walked out, saying they did nothing in that small closet. Like a routine, she would replay that day in her head, and then silently berate herself for feeling this way, for having these thoughts. She tried to lose herself in Nick, only to realize each time when it got too far that she was pretending it was Franky the whole time, and that his touch wasn't hers. He was too rough and his light stubble was too prickly. It became a routine, until one night, Nick finally got tired of it all.

They were snogging on Nick's bed when his hand snaked its way up Mini's thigh. She gasped when he firmly gripped her behind through her knickers. "No Nick," she mumbled through his hungry kisses. He continued on, as if he never even heard her. "Jesus, NO. Stop, Nick!" She pushed him off and scrambled to stand upright.

"What the fuck Mini? What's been going on with you? You _always_ leave me hanging." And for a second, he looked genuinely hurt. "Don't you fancy me?"

"Of course I do! I just…I need some time, alright?" She walked over and sat back on the bed, safely placing a hand on his arm and hoping she didn't hurt his feelings too much. In a small whisper, she lied, "I just want it to be perfect, you know? Soon, I promise." She pecks him on the cheek and stands once again. "I've got to go. I'll see you…whenever I see you."

"Fuckin' Christ. Whatever, bye Mins," he heavily sighs and plops back on the bed, draping his arm over his eyes. It's dark in the house, but Mini knows the escape route well.

Once she's outside and walking, she hugs herself, her arms folded around her small figure, shivering, even when it's not that cold. It suddenly seems hard to see straight as she fought to keep the tears at bay. _Don't you dare fucking cry. _Before she realizes it, Mini finds herself standing in front of the flat belonging to the subject of her constant thoughts. _What am I doing here?_ She looks up at the only window that has a light on, wondering if it's Franky's bedroom. On cue, Franky appears, getting ready to shut the curtains until she spots Mini.

_Shit!_ Mini scrambles to hide. She wants to fold into herself and just disappear, but she soon realizes there are no bushes or anything to hide behind. So she looks up again, and Franky isn't there and the curtains are tightly shut. Her face immediately drops and she turns to leave. While she walks, she hears the door open and the pitter patter of small, bare feet.

"Mini!"

She stills, closes her eyes, and inhales a lungful of Bristol night air.

Franky calls out again, her voice closer and softer this time. Eventually, Mini feels a tentative hand on her shoulder. She doesn't want to turn around, knowing full well that her eyes are puffy and her face is red. It didn't work out, since Franky stepped around her to face Mini. She tries not to look at Franky, her eyes begging for attention from anything else.

"Mini...Have you been crying?"

Still trying to avoid Franky's eyes, she doesn't answer. Franky hesitates at first, but with a shaking hand, she places her index finger under Mini's chin, turning her eyes towards her. It couldn't be helped; Mini finally catches Franky's glance and the dam breaks. The tears start streaming freely. Franky grabs a hold of her, holding her shaking body against her own. And once again, Franky becomes Mini's rock, her anchor. Tethering her to reality when everything else seemed to be in the shitter.

After a few minutes, they were both shivering, from the crying and the cold.

Franky whispers, "C'mon, let's get inside," while she tugs Mini's arm. Mini doesn't try to fight it. It's too late anyway. _Fuck it. I've already broken the rules, I might as well enjoy it. _It's dark in the house and everyone is asleep. The only guidance Mini has is Franky's hand entwined between hers. Through the dried up tears, she smiles in the darkness, relishing this moment since she'll start anew with the ignoring and the avoiding the next day.

"Careful, there's a shit load of steps ahead," Franky softly whispers.

Mini feels like she just led her through a maze until they finally reach the top, a dim light dances down a hallway. They walk into Franky's room, and Mini notes a candle that was making the light flicker. Franky makes her way through the room, sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed. She looks expectantly at Mini, willing her to take a seat. Mini hesitates, but she gives in. _The rules are fucked anyway, she reasons with herself._

"So…Why have you been crying Mins?" Mini stares back into those warm, brown eyes, not knowing how to explain. _I've been crying cause I don't want to fuck my boyfriend and you've been on my mind all week. And sometimes I think they might be connected._ "You don't have to tell me... I'm just worried." Franky's eyebrows furrow with genuine concern. A chill runs down Mini's spine, causing her to shiver. "Oh you must be cold. Here, get under the duvet." Franky sits up as she pulls the duvet free. They both crawl under, lying across each other.

The flame dances around the room, frequently bathing Mini's face in a soft, dim light. For moments, they just look at each other, letting silence wash over them along with the stillness of the night.

"You're so beautiful…" Franky whispers. She screws her eyes shut, shaking her head slightly as if she had been fighting to keep that thought to herself for awhile.

Mini flutters her eyes closed as well, knowing that Franky has broken down so many of her barriers tonight, some with just a single look. "Please…let's just not speak," Mini finally says. All the crying has made her tired, and she eventually succumbs to a dreamlike slumber.

When Mini wakes, she forgets where she is and panics a little. She soon relaxes when she realizes the small figure next to her is still sound asleep. She looks down and sees Franky's arm draped around her waist. Dawn is attempting to break in through the curtains and a few strands of light manage to sneak its way across the bed. Mini takes the time to fully look at Franky for the first time since she's unconscious. Franky's unruly bangs are strewn down one side of her face, her breathing is soft; almost like a child, she wears the slightest smirk, her small button nose, her flawless skin, and Mini notices the tiny chin dimple that she has. It takes extreme self-control on Mini's part to not caress her face. Her heartbeat spikes and her breathing becomes erratic when she takes note of the proximity of Franky's face, of her arm around her hips. Even so, she doesn't try to break free. If anything, she feels quite comfortable lying here like this. They fit together and it feels like home. It feels like nothing else matters, but Mini knows these images will be hard to extract from her memory. And it just makes these feelings so much more complicated and confusing. What is she going to do about Nick?

Beside her, Franky groans and slightly turns her body, causing her arm to skate across Mini's back and to her hip. Her sudden touch makes Mini gasp, it feels like everything is sensitive and on overdrive. Mini waits for her breathing to go back to normal, but before she could, Franky stirs awake. She turns again, facing Mini, and she's all sleepy-eyed and adorable.

And it's like this chain reaction; Mini can't help but have this stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Hi," Franky breathes. She looks down and realizes where her hand is and quickly moves it. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Mini cuts her off, "It's okay…" And so there aren't much words spoken between them, it's all dark gazes, faces bathed in the sunlight, and quickened breaths. It was barely audible, but she whispers, "Kiss me."

And Franky catches the gleam in her ocean blue eyes, eyes that are a strong conviction along with the words uttered. She leans in, never taking her eyes off the sapphire ones, and kisses her softly. Mini gasps at the contact and the electricity, but Franky quickly claims her lips again, tugging gently at her bottom lip. Passion radiates from them both and very little oxygen is getting through. Mini's hands clasp the sides of Franky's face like a lifeline, while Franky's hands are clinging to Mini's body, trying to eliminate any space between them. Mini eventually has to stop for air, but Franky continues to kiss her everywhere. The corner of her mouth, her cheeks, the space where her dimples would be, and her chin. Franky was determined to kiss every freckle, but once again, Mini snapped out of her reverie. "Stop, I can't do this Franks."

She stiffens, "What do you mean? You just asked me to."

"No…No, I'm with Nick. I can't do this." Mini looks helpless for a moment. And it feels like it's switched, it's opposite. She should be saying this to Nick. It hits her like a train; _I want Franky._ She stares desperately at Franky, hoping she understands. Hoping that she understands Mini isn't strong enough to deal with this shit. It's not like she planned this all along.

In a split second, all the warmth in Franky's brown eyes dissipates. Her face scrunches up in a mixture of anger and sadness. "You're such a mindfuck Mins. It's like one moment you want me, and the next you don't! Why the fuck did you even show up here last night? Why me? Why not Nick? Or is he the reason why you were like that?" Mini stares at her, tears pooling at her eyes. And she can't answer, she's frozen. "Shit Mins, this is confusing me too, okay? I was fine before…but you…" she trails off, shaking her head.

Mini blinks, pushing the hot tears over the edge. Looking down, she whispers in a husky voice, "I'll go…"

"Do what you want; it's what you do anyway." Franky scrambles away from the bed, she can't stand to be close to Mini any longer. She turns away and looks out the window, trying to hold herself together. Mini stands up to leave and when she reaches for the door knob, she turns back and looks at Franky once more. And then she sullenly walks out, the image of hurt etched on Franky's face forever embedded into her memory.

**~Franky's Interlude~**

When the door closes, the tears start to fall freely. It's been a long time since Franky felt something, felt something like _this._ She once had a crush on this one guy in primary school, but he ended up kicking a soccer ball to her head. The unwanted irony makes the corners of her mouth twitch; _Mini is giving me such a headache._ She still remembers the first day of college like it was yesterday. Even then, she noticed the chink in Mini's armor, but never in a million years would she have thought Mini would kiss her. And for her to feel the way she felt when it happened.

Franky's never really questioned her sexual preference; she didn't think it would matter. It wasn't like anyone would ever take an interest in her, or so she thought. These feelings thoroughly confused Franky. _What does Mini want from me? Hell…what do I want?_

"UGH!" she nearly shouts. She plops face down on the bed, exasperated. Suddenly, Franky's bedroom door opens and Geoff peeks in.

"Are you alright, love? What's the matter?"

_Everything._ "Nothing, dad."

"Oh child, you're not a very good liar. That nothing sounds like a something."

She almost wants to roll her eyes, but she knows his concern is coming from a good place. But it's not like this issue can be easily formulated into actual words. "It's just…people are confusing, y'know? You never really know what they want."

"Hm, well, usually people know _exactly_ what they want. Getting them to admit it, now that's the problem."

"So how do you ever know?"

"Hah! You see, the trick is, people almost always give in, so that's the clue! If they suddenly change, it means they're battling themselves, or maybe perhaps someone else. It's hard for people to be vulnerable."

"Oh…" _Mini wants me?_

"I wish I knew who was doing your head in. I've never seen you like this Franky. But whatever it is, everything will fall into place," he smiles and squeezes her arm reassuringly.

Geoff stands up to leave, and before he can cross the threshold, Franky quickly says, "Thanks, dad."

"Of course Franks, any time. It's nice to see you like this, smiling and so different from before. My advice is to not let go whatever or whoever is responsible for that," he winks and turns to leave.

The echoing words resonate with Franky. _Well, Mini seems to makes me happy, when she's not being complicated that is. Oh, fuck it. This isn't worth it._

Two unrelenting weeks passed by, and somehow, Mini and Franky have managed not to utter one word to each other during all this time. It feels like it has been months, which seems stupid to Franky; it's not like they've known each other for even a year yet. Whenever the group head out to clubs, bars, or parties, Mini would noticeably stick closer to Nick and Franky would end up roaming, occasionally hanging out with Alo and Rich, or maybe Grace. After all, Grace was the one who was nice to her from the start. But in the end, she found some comfort in none other than Matty, Nick's brother. He understood what it was like to be truly lonely, and together, they seemed to find solace in being lonely together.

Franky would talk about her shitty past, and Matty would discuss the difference in each time he ran away from home. She learned that he wasn't all that close to Nick, him being a little bit weird and Nick being the perfect example of a jock. It was hard for them to find a middle ground, especially since their dad played favorites, and it was obvious Matty wasn't it.

One night at some random's huge house party, almost the entire student population of Roundview college was there. There was empty liquor bottles carelessly thrown across the lawn, cigarette filters everywhere, and half-passed out drunkards lying on almost every inch of surface they could find.

Matty and Franky sat on a worn out couch, sharing a bottle of vodka and passing a spliff back and forth. From where they were seated, they had a perfect view of the makeshift dance floor. Liv, Alo, Nick, and Mini were all dancing to the loud, thumping beats of some electro music, while Rich and Grace were nowhere to be found despite the fact that they had all arrived together.

Franky would occasionally glance over at Nick and Mini, and all those times, she met ice-blue eyes boring into hers. She couldn't really help it, looking at her. Even though they didn't talk anymore, Franky would always find herself trying to find Mini. It's like she did it subconsciously. Mini was always beautiful; especially now. Her hair was flawlessly wavy and tied messily up in a loose bun. She donned a black, lacy top with stockings to match, and her short skirt not even attempting to hide those long legs.

It seemed like Franky was staring at her for hours, but in reality it was only for a few seconds. She glanced away, feeling guilty. _But for what?_ She took a huge swig of the vodka and handed it to Matty.

"You okay?" Matty looked at Mini and Nick and back to Franky.

"Yeah, just great."

They kind of sat and looked at each other for awhile. It seemed like they were communicating with just their eyes. Matty offered a half-smile, the right corner of his lips twitching.

"You know what? I've been wanting to this for awhile," he took a long drag of the spliff and clumsily leaned in to kiss Franky, blowing the smoke into her.

She was shocked at first by the sudden contact, but eventually the smoke filled up her lungs and Matty leaned away, his eyes gleaming. Not knowing what to say or do, she sat there quietly, slowly blowing out the secondhand smoke.

Finally breaking the building tension, Matty spoke loudly, trying to be heard over the music. "Do you wanna go some place quieter?"

And before Franky could even open her mouth to formulate the answer, she found herself immediately being pulled up by the arm by an angry blonde. "Can I talk to you for a second?" It seemed odd, because Mini asked a question, but it's not like she waited for a reply. She was already in the process of dragging Franky to who knows where. Matty started to follow, but Mini turned around and nearly yelled through gritted teeth, "Alone." And together, they left behind a very confused Nick and Matty.

After intricately maneuvering past several unconscious and hyperactive people, they found themselves outside underneath the particularly starry night sky. Mini was breathing heavily and her eyes were distantly cold. Franky tried to extricate Mini's hand from her arm, failing miserably.

"Your fingernails are digging into me! Let me go!" She wiggled her arm and finally twisted out of her death grip.

Mini's eyes darted towards her like ice shards. "What the _fuck_ are you doing with him?"

"I don't really think that's any of your concern, " Franky scoffed.

And it wasn't. It honestly dumbfounded Mini as to why she cared so much.

It was barely a whisper what Mini uttered next, her voice significantly softer. "I don't know…I just- It hurt. Seeing you like that, with him. I didn't like it."

Franky shook her head in disbelief. "You don't have the right to do that. No _fucking _right."

She started to stomp away, but of course, Mini grabbed her arm. "Franky, wait-"

"No! You can't just _decide_ when you want me. I'm not a fucking toy, Mins. It shouldn't matter to you who I kiss, but for the record, he kissed _me._"

"I know. It's just- Everything's confusing right now, okay? I mean, it was like, yesterday, I was perfectly fine with Nick and then you came crashing in. Literally. It's complicated."

"You think this is easy for me? I've been alone for almost all my life. All I want is to just like, _be._ I've been content, and now? Now I'm feeling...Feeling whatever _this_ is. And it's just absolutely ridiculous because I can't stop-"

And/but/so Mini stops her mid sentence, pressing her lips against Franky's so hard; she is sure it will bruise tomorrow. It seems to linger on forever, and when they finally break apart, they both gasp for air. Maybe not so much from the kiss, but from the combination of cold air and their rapid beating hearts.

Franky opens her mouth to speak, or at least try to. But Mini quickly silences her by putting her index finger against her lips, "We'll talk about this later. Just not here, not now." She moves her finger to cup her cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. Mini's eyes are glazed with excitement and wonder, scanning the small figure in front of her. Then, she suddenly turns to leave.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm attempting to write from Mini/Franky's POV for certain parts so you get to kinda see in their head and hopefully get a clearer picture. I'll be sure to section off those parts! I hope it doesn't fail horrendously!

**Warning:** This chapter may contain more-than-usual amount of fluff. I just re-watched Mini/Franky episode in S6 and almost had a coronary at all the missed opportunities of Minky. So naturally, I have to take out my frustration… Anyway, enjoy. And thank you for those who took the time to review, it means the world to me! :)

**~Mini's Interlude~**

I never knew what it was like to want something so much. _Someone_ I should say… It was a foreign feeling, and I hated it. I hated being vulnerable. My mum loved my dad, and look how that turned out. He walked out on us before I could even walk. Love was never in the cards for me, it wasn't a priority. If anything, love wasn't real. For me, finding "the one" meant protection. Passing the time. Not being alone for parties. Having someone to make out with and shag occasionally. But love? Love is weak. Love is for wankers.

And so every time Franky was near me, all my rationality dissipates. I can logically reason with myself it is weak feeling this way, but every time she's there, I'm all out of sorts. It's like I have no control and it's fucking bollocks. It's like she sees right through me sometimes, I feel so naked when she looks at me. Why must she look at me like that?

I can barely remember how I ended up kissing Franky two nights ago. One minute, Franky was terribly mad and shouting at me, revealing how this is difficult for her too and the next thing I remember is crushing my lips flush against hers. And now…now my lips are a bit sore. I said I'd talk to her later, but honestly I don't know what to say. What could I say? It's not like I have a plan. Maybe I should have a plan. Maybe…I should just break it off with Nick. What will everyone think? No. I need to break it off with Nick for _me._ Not for Franky. But before I could even think further into this new plan, my mum comes barging into my room. Not even a single knock.

"Up you get sweet, you've been lying on that bed for ages. It's like I hardly see you anymore."

"I've been busy mum! College, friends, and all that. It's better than sitting around, waiting for a pity shag from some poor bloke."

"Minerva McGuinness! That's not a very kind thing to say about Robert! Now get out of bed young lady!"

I thought she was definitely stupid. Did she not realize I wasn't insulting Robert, but her? She finally leaves, nearly slamming the door behind her. I mean, it's not my fault she waits around like some horny puppy, waiting for this bloke to sort her out good and proper. Fucks sake, if this was love, I don't want any part of it. Which I suppose is why Franky scares the shit out of me. Yeah, so avoiding Franky for about two weeks was proving to be quite difficult, but even then… It was nothing compared to this…stabbing pain I felt when I saw her with Matty. I honestly don't know what came over me when I stomped over there and grabbed her like that. It felt like this…flash of white fury. Jealousy maybe. The big green monster.

At least I could avoid talking to Franky for at least one more day since college is tomorrow. I wish I could say the same about Nick; I told him I'd swing by his later today. God knows what he has in store for me. I think he's reached his limit with me, but I can't give him what he wants. I just can't. Especially not now, not while I have this _thing_ for someone else. I finally pushed myself off the bed and headed for the dresser. Hoping to lessen Nick's advances (as if it was possible), I opted for some black skinny jeans and a loose jumper. Less skin, I hope that's enough. The phone starts ringing, singing _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worrrrld! _I need to change that later. I bet it's Nick, telling me to hurry.

"Hello?"

"H-hi, it's uhm. It's Franky."

_Franky?_ It feels like all the air leaves my lungs. My voice fails me; it feels like I'm choking on my own words. What do I say? What do I do? But she continues to speak as I'm stunned by involuntary silence.

"Listen…It's been two days, and I can hardly take it anymore. I think I need to see you. Now."

"Franky…I-I can't. I'm sorry." Please don't push any further. If you do…I'll give in. And I can't, I have to settle this with Nick.

"Can't or won't?"

_Can't. Definitely fucking can't. I'd be there in a heartbeat if I could. _

"You know what Mini? Don't answer that," she fumes, "But can you just do me one favor? Can you just picture this for me? For one day, just one fucking day, can we just pretend that there's nothing and nobody else in the world but us? For one day, there's no complication, no confusion, no bull shit. One day where we're just honest. …And if for that one day, you decide it's not worth it, we'll forget about everything. We'll go back to normal and just be mates, yeah?"

_Normal? When have we ever been normal? _"Yeah….we'll do that. I promise."

"Great, just let me know when Mins. Because this is driving me mad."

And before I could even stop myself, the words came tumbling out. "Now, I want this now. It's a good idea. The sooner we do this, the sooner we'll know. I'll be over in an hour, I need to sort some things out."

I heard her breath hitch on the other line. I think I may have surprised her. "Y-yeah. I'll uhm..be here. Waiting."

I hung up, knowing that I have to call Nick now with some stupid excuse. On my nightstand, there was a box of tissues. I took a few and shoved it up my nose, making me sound nasally. Grabbing my phone, I called Nick. He picked up after three rings.

"Mins! I was just wondering what took-"

In my best whiny voice, "Oh Nick, I'm a little under the weather. I don't think I can make it." And for good measure, "I have cramps and I'm on my period. I feel like vomiting babe."

It's like I could hear the sound of disgust on the other line. "Alright alright babe. Just stay home and get better, yeah? I don't wanna get sick for my big game tomorrow."

He hung up, just like that. He can be such a prick sometimes, not even worrying about his so-called girlfriend. Still, I was grateful he could be so deterred from this silly lie. Now, to throw my mum off the scent. I grabbed one of my bigger bags, throwing some clothes in. _I wonder if I would even need clothes._ I blushed at the thought. No. This day is honest day. I can't just go in expecting _that._ Grabbing my hairbrush, I hurriedly tried to brush through my curls. Sometimes they could be so annoying. I braided and tucked one side behind my hair; it would have to make do. At least they're not so curly anymore and a bit wavier. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I headed downstairs only to almost run into my mum.

"Where do you think you're going, love?"

Without wavering, I said, "I'm staying at Gracie's for the night. I have some coursework that I need help with." I patted the bag, hoping it looked like books.

She squinted and eyed me suspiciously for a second, seeing if I would falter. "Alright sweets. Glad you're finally hitting the books. Those looks won't get you anywhere in the future..." She continues on, and I decide this was one of those moments where I just blank out.

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes and nodded like a bobble head. Agreeing would speed up the process a whole lot faster. After what seems like ages, she frees me and I quickly bounce out the door, heading to Franky's. It seemed like as closer as I got to my destination, the more nervous I became. I could hear my own heart beating, beating so fast and rapidly. My breaths came out in a rush when I realize I haven't been exhaling. Cars continue to whiz by past me, but I can hardly notice it. I wonder what it'll be like, not worrying about others. How it would feel putting down this armor. I wondered if I could even do this at all. Am I strong enough to be weak in front of someone else? To feel vulnerable and stripped of control? I felt mental all of sudden, laughing hysterically at myself. I've only known Franky for almost a month, she's practically a stranger. And here I am. I'm in front of her's and my sweaty hand is clenched into a ball, raised and inches from knocking on the door. _Can I do this?_

**~Franky's Interlude~**

I waited two days. Two fucking days and nothing. Nothing but complete and utter radio silence. _"Not here, not now"_ she says, but it's later and we're not at the party anymore. What's her excuse? It's been in the back of my mind for these two unrelenting days. Following me around like a shadow. It feels like it has invaded every single cell in my body; a virus, gnawing deep into my mind. Maybe even my soul. I can't sleep, I can barely eat, and I hardly think of anything else. It bothers the living shit out of me and I hate it. I hate that she's a stranger who has already gotten under my skin and embedded herself firmly in the center of my chest. My hand immediately travels up to the place where my heart is housed, and I claw at it. _Why? Why can't you just __**stop it?**__ All this will go away if you just fucking __**STOP! **_And when I think I can't go anymore mental, I prove myself wrong. It's like I honestly hear this voice. This voice, telling me, _Give in._ It echoes the mantra several times, and I'm not quite sure where this voice is coming from. My heart or my head?

But either way, I have done the trying-to-forget-about-this-bull-shit. What if I give in? The mini-epiphany warmly welcomes me, as if I knew it all along and I just waited for myself to reach this point. And so I allow my mind to wander off into thoughts that were once forbidden. Would it be this difficult if it wasn't for Nick? Her friends? Maybe even herself? _Just put your guard down Mini, it feels like I have._ Before I could lose my nerve, I leaned over to my nightstand to grab my phone, calling Mini.

She says hello like she was expecting someone else.

"H-hi, it's uhm. It's Franky." _Nice stuttering, tosser. _Mini doesn't respond, and I wonder if she'll hang up. I quickly say what I have to say, worrying it would be too late. "Listen…It's been two days, and I can hardly take it anymore. I think I need to see you. Now."

And though it sounds like she doesn't want to say no, she still says it. So I push further, testing her boundaries. "Can't or won't?" Shit. What if I was wrong? What if she doesn't want this? But what if she does? I don't let her answer, and start to paint this picture for her. And I hope she sees what I see; us, happy. No bullshit, no baggage. In the end, I added on the most painful part; just being mates if all this doesn't work out.

It feels like ages has passed, but she finally replies, "Yeah….we'll do that. I promise."

I sigh, relieved, thinking that this will sort itself out either way. I asked her when we'll settle this, thinking I might have to prepare myself for a waiting game.

"Now, I want this now. It's a good idea. The sooner we do this, the sooner we'll know. I'll be over in an hour, I need to sort some things out."

It completely catches me off guard. I'd never think this would happen now. Today. _Ask and you shall receive._ I end up stumbling out some bollocks about waiting for her here and hang up. Sitting in the middle of my bed, I look around my room, wondering what the protocol was for _this,_ whatever this was. I drew back the curtains, letting my room bask in the glory of morning light. I feel almost giddy, like a small child waiting for something that was promised days ago. An hour; it seems so long from now, yet so short. I went about my room, picking up stray pieces of clothing and shoving them into the dresser. I messily ran my hand through my hair, letting my bangs fall slightly over the side of my face. Geoff and Jeff were both on a cruise for the weekend, second honeymoon and all that. _So it will really be like our own little cocoon._ I smile shyly to myself even though a tiny voice in my head tells me it's weak. That voice can go and fuck off for the day. The time seems to crawl and drag itself on and on. But then it seems to sprint. Sprint and fly and jog and-

There's a knock on the door, two knocks in quick succession. Excitement fills every pore in my body and I almost fall over myself trying to get to the door. I take extra caution with the stairs, at least I could still be somewhat reasonable. Once I reach the only thing separating Mini and me, I take a deep breath, exhale, and eliminate the barrier between us.

**~Third-person POV~**

"Hi," Mini squeaks when Franky opens the door.

Franky wears the slightest smirk, "Hi right back."

Mini steps through the threshold and closes the door behind her. When she turns around, Franky immediately pushes her gently against the door, both hands cupping Mini's face. She draws her closer, leans up, and softly presses her lips against Mini's, thoroughly shocking the blue-eyed wonder. Doubts and hesitation start to run across Mini's mind, but she tries to push it back, knowing that it's against the "rules." When they break apart, breathless, Franky whispers, "C'mon, my room." She grasps Mini's hand in her's, tugging her upstairs.

Mini smiles to herself, wondering if this path will become familiar with time. As they reached Franky's bedroom, Mini speaks up. "I think we should have a clear set of rules. Just so we both know, yeah?"

"Okay, yeah." Franky opens the door to her room and leads Mini to her bed. They both sit cross-legged, facing each other. "Well, first one's the most obvious; no Nick. No thinking of the consequences, just…less thinking and more doing what you want."

"Fine. No Matty."

Franky almost scoffs, "There was never a Matty. He's just a friend."

In a low voice, Mini states, "No shagging. It just…complicates things. And I'm not ready for that."

"Oh yeah, totally. Definitely no shagging yet."

Mini's left eyebrow quirks up, "Yet? Getting ambitious are we?"

Franky seems to blush, "Oh shut up. You know what I meant. Any other rules?"

"This stays between us. Anything we do or talk about, we tell absolutely no one," she says firmly.

"Of course Mins," Franky chuckles, "Who could I possibly tell?"

She laughs along with Franky, "I don't know, your nan?"

And all at once, Franky face falls and noticeably darkens. "Well you don't have to worry about that; I haven't really got one."

"Oh shit Franks, I'm sorry." Silence falls over them for a few seconds, and Mini dares to push further. After all, it is honest day. "What happened to your family Franky?"

"I don't know. I suppose my mum didn't want a no good shit-magnet for a daughter. She probably knew, y'know? Apart from bits and pieces of her, I can't remember much else."

"But you have Geoff and Jeff, right? They love you."

Franky smiles slightly, "Yeah, they do. Despite the fact that I'm still a shit-magnet, they still do. And I don't know. I want to love someone like that, y'know? Unconditionally and all that. Even through all the shit and bollocks."

The words resonate with Mini, and it hits her all at once: _she's_ the one who _needs_ someone to love her unconditionally. Throughout her life, there weren't many people who did. Her father walked out of her life, her mum was always trying to change her, and Nick certainly didn't love her for who she was. Mini has always had to put up a front. An armor. A wall. But with Franky…she finally sees that Franky has knocked down those walls, and still wanted her. Mini was scared. She was scared and afraid that Franky might be like the rest and run from the slightest glance of the _real_ her: a small blue-eyed blonde that needed somebody, anybody, to love her unconditionally.

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Mini says before closing the space between them and kissing the corner of Franky's mouth, feeling it immediately curving up into a grin. She grasps Franky's chin, allowing her thumb to trace the slight dimple. Their eyes meet; Franky's a smoky, smoldering brown, Mini's a soft baby blue, twinkling. All at once, Franky lunges forward and pushes Mini down on the bed, smiling at the look of shock on her face. Slowly, she leans down and stops when their lips are centimeters from touching. Underneath her, Mini's breath catches at the almost-ness of the contact. She wants to feel those soft lips against hers, but Franky's not making any movement. _Please,_ Mini thinks. She leans up, hoping to close the distance, but Franky moves back, shaking her head slightly.

"A little impatient, hm?" And so they were back to the nearly kissing, Franky straddling her still. It seems like forever passes, but Franky finally grazes her lips upon Mini's. She gasps at the sudden contact. Hunger flares up in the both of them, and so they kiss fervently as Mini's hands reach behind Franky's neck to push her closer, as if it was possible. Franky tugs her bottom lip gently and Mini groans in approval, feeling the heat domino effect all throughout her body. Even _there._ It was Franky who was the first to break the kiss, sitting up, panting.

"Okay, that escalated quickly." She smiles, holding her hands up, "If you keep making those sounds, I just might break one of the rules."

Mini laughs, an ear-splitting grin plastered on her face. "Wouldn't want that would we?" She crawls the short distance and sits on Franky's lap, straddling her. Franky places her hands around her waist, thinking that Mini fits perfectly in her arms. This was where she belongs. This was happiness. This was home.

"What are you thinking about Franks?" She runs her hand through Franky's hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"Nothing. Everything. You. How strangely happy I am right now."

Mini presses her forehead against hers, smiling, "Me too." And there they go again, kissing and being together until twilight arrives.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this is short, but I feel like a right arsehole for not updating in so long. I've had this draft sitting around somewhere, waiting to be edited. To be quite frank, I've been exploring other fandoms and writing for those, but this was always my first and I hope to finish it with dignity. It might take a while, but I'll do my best to get it done.

Thank you to those who took the time to review. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I value and cherish them so deeply. Thank you thank you! Enjoy!

**~Franky's Interlude~**

"I like us like this," I mumbled with my lips pressed against her forehead.

I could sense her shy smile. We were lying in bed (fully clothed, perv), Mini was curled up in my arms, her head resting on the crook of my shoulder and her arm draped around my waist. She nudged a little closer, wrapping her leg around mine, like a warm and soft vine. "Me too," she sighed, "Nick never does this."

I stiffened at the name. A name that drove me back into reality. Like a gush of harsh wind, it hit me square in the face: _Mini isn't yours. _She must have noticed since she propped herself up on an elbow to get a better look at me. "I'm sorry, shit. I-I didn't mean to say that, Franks." Worry is written all over her face, but I didn't want to lie and tell her I was fine, cos I wasn't. But I also didn't want to make her feel like shit. So I just gave her the best weak smile I could manage, closed my eyes, and shrugged. I heard a low grumble from what I think was Mini's stomach, or maybe it was a nearby dragon, terrorizing the surrounding neighborhood.

I giggled, "Hungry?"

She smiled down at me and said, "Just a tad."

"I'll go make us some toast." I climbed off the bed and bounded down the stairs. The sun has almost completely fallen, even as I begged for it to stay a little while longer. I wanted more time with her.

After the toast was ready, I generously spread some strawberry jam and climbed back up, following the sound of music that was radiating from my room. _I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control. _It was Young the Giant, "Cough Syrup." I knew it well since I used to listen to it quite often. When I pushed through the door, I saw her looking through my various music collection, flicking through with curiosity in her eyes.

I waited for her to notice me, and when she did, she grinned widely and said, "I like this song. It's very fitting."

I looked at her quizzically, "How? Are you going to O.D on me?"

She threw her head back and genuinely laughed, "No no, of course not. It's like…you're my cough syrup. You're my drug. A holiday away from everything else. And you make me…feel like I have no control. I-I don't know. That sounded like bollocky wank shite, j-just forget what I was saying."

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oo-whoa-oh. _

The music floated so effortlessly between us and up in the air. It felt electrifying, something so intangible, something so difficult to explain or pinpoint. It sent shivers down my spine and I wondered if this is how those people felt. The stupid people who spouted endlessly about this thing called love.

At this moment, Mini has never looked more beautiful; standing in my room, glowing in the remaining light of the sunset, and grinning at me as if I were something to be grinned at. It filled me up with…_warmth_ and giddiness or something. All I knew was that the feeling was foreign. It made me feel like a child; so young and innocent and nothing can do any harm, but who am I kidding? This meant that I gave Mini the power to headfuck me and deep down, I kind of spited her for it.

Mini saunters toward me, wearing one of my white button-down shirts that reach past her shorts. It gave me the illusion that she was _naked,_ and I quickly blush at the mere thought of having her naked in my room. My hand jerkily raised the plate of toast in offering. I refuse to speak, thinking my words would come out jumbled and muddled from my guilty fantasies. Mini picks up the corner of the toast and takes a huge bite out of it. A smidgen of jam catches in the corner of her mouth, but she doesn't seem to notice. After she finishes her toast, she stares at me staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She hurriedly lifts up her hand to brush away the crumbs, but misses the jam completely.

I try to hold back the laughter, but it fails horribly and comes out in uncontrolled snorts.

She starts to pout, her bottom lip full and protruding out. Her crystal-blue eyes soften, like ice melting instantaneously right before me. Without hesitating, I smirk and lean over, thoroughly kissing the jam off.

"Got it," I whisper as I back away slowly.

She stares at me incredulously and breathes, "W-why did we have that rule again? The shagging one?"

I inch my way towards her, my hands finding their way to her slim waist. "Something about complications or…"I trail off as I turn my head to meet her waiting lips halfway.

We take it slow this time. Instead of pushing against each other in a frenzy, I plant gentle, air-light kisses. Touching her, but barely. It feels more intimate than before, even when I thought it couldn't be. We slowly move backwards until the back of her knees nudge the edge of my bed and we tumble downwards. Mini delicately runs her fingertips along my back and somehow end up on the side of my face. She lets out a low groan, but I capture it midway with a kiss.

When it seems to reach an unbearable heat, she slightly pushes against my shoulder and sighs so loudly. "It's not that I don't want this, Franks, but not like this. Not while I'm still with Nick."

"There's that name again," I mutter while plopping down next to her.

"Please," she turns onto her side and brushes the back of her hand against my arm, "Wait for me. Just a little while longer."

"Of course," I sigh. "You're worth the wait." _Shit! What is happening to me! _It sounds like bollocks off of Love Actually or some other wonderfully shitastic movie.

Her lips curl up into a perfect smile and radiates outward and right into my heart, it seems. I can feel it pounding so rapidly in my chest, threatening to pop right out and into her hands. It's something so new…so refreshing after the fact that my heart has laid dormant for so long. It was different with my dads. This kind of feeling drowned every part of my body and lifted me up. The shadowy part of me hates it, because it gives me something….no, _someone_ to lose. But I get so tired of that voice. So sick and tired of treating _myself_ like a shit-magnet. Shouldn't I deserve to me loved?

"I…I think I love you, Franks." Mini's eyes are wide with shock, like even she couldn't believe she just mumbled those vulnerable words. It was like she read my mind. It scared the shit right out of me quite honestly. Here I was, lying in bed with a girl I've known for such a short period of time. And here she was, spouting out the words that no one else has even dared to come close to. To **me, **a shit-headed wanker. What is she doing to me?


End file.
